A Fudal Era Afair
by yashagrrrl
Summary: when Sesshomaru get into a bit of trouble with his mother, he turns to his half brother inuyasha's "wife" kagome. what happens when kagome gets to meet each other, when kagome gets to know the "real" sesshomaru? And whats this feeling Sesshomaru now has?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OWN.**

**A FEUDAL ERA AFFAIR**

**BY**** YASHAGRRRL**

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER AND ANYONE WHO THINKS I STOLE THIS STORY FROM YASHAGRL ON DONT'S WORRY I DIDN'T CAUSE I AM YASHAGRL IT'S JUST ON THIS SIGHT I HAVE TO HAVE 3 R'S IN MY USERNAME. SO I HOPE YOU ALL INJOY MY STORY!

* * *

It all starts when Kagome gets stuck behind the well. (They killed Naraku by the way.) She can communicate with her family but she can't go through the well. The whole thing reason she can't go pass through the well is all because of Koga found out how to keep her from going through the well. Well you can all guess she and InuYasha got very mad, and that is the sad end of how Koga died. Sadly Shippo tried to help and died to.

A few years pass and Sango and Miroku get married, and InuYasha and Kagome get married as well. Well Kagome decides to go for a walk alone after she gets in a big fight with InuYasha.

Stupid InuYasha! Why can't he ever understand a woman's feelings? Sighed Kagome with irritation in her voice.

Girl! Snapped someone behind her.

Kagome whirled around and saw Sesshomaru behind her.

Sesshomaru!? Yelled Kagome with confusion in her voice.

Don't fret; I'm not here to harm you or anyone else. If you listen to me.

Kagome took a step backwards.

WH-What do you want?

Although it pains me to ask this, but I need to ask you a favor.

What makes you think I'll help you?

Because I'll kill you if you don't! Snapped Sesshomaru.

Kagome flinched, which caught Sesshomaru's attention, changing his tone of voice.

I need you to accompany me somewhere.

Why me and not Rin?

Because she is not old enough.

Wait, what exactly do you need me for?

Sit down…

Sesshomaru sighed

…this could take some time.

Kagome hesitated but then sat down not wanting to upset him.

It all started when my Mother invited me over last month. She was going on and on and on, about how wonderful humans were, but she was most impressed by monks, priest, and priestesses. I didn't care about all f this until she said "you should be more like your father and InuYasha both with human partners, and yes I know about InuYasha's marriage. Although I don't know who he marred…" I then became so outraged that I blurted out that I was married and to non other than a powerful priestess. She then became so overjoyed and wanted to meet this priestess but I told her that she was also visiting family and wouldn't be back for a month, but she still wanted to meet her when she got back.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sighed once more and continued.

So as you can guess it's been a month and you're the only priestess I know that I could even dare think would help me. So…

Sesshomaru paused

… P… p… p… p… p… p…

Please? Said Kagome guessing on what he was trying to say.

Yes! Sesshomaru said with relief of not having to say the awful word.

Kagome thought to herself.

Well it doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to get out of this so I better not say no. She started to say OK then an idea shot into her head.

Ok.

Sesshomaru sighed with relief of not having to force her.

But only if you say please! Said Kagome along with a smile.

Sesshomaru twitched and growled

Do I have to?

Yes. That's the only way I'll go along with you and cooperate.

Sesshomaru stood followed by Kagome. He raised hi hand as if to attack. Kagome flinched and thought to herself

Oh no. I think I went too far with this!

As she got ready for him hit her, but then felt someone grave her hand and her eyes shot open.

Please, please, please I'll do anything just help me…

She couldn't believe it. There before her was the so called "Great Sesshomaru", on his knees holding her hands begging her. She wanted to laugh so bad but thought to herself.

I better not.

Pretty soon she couldn't take it any more. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru up and slapped him.

Get a hold of yourself, I'll go all right. God I didn't think you'd take it that seriously.

Sesshomaru stood there standing there with a blank stare on his face holding the cheek witch had just been slapped. He cleared his throat.

Ok, let's go shall we.

As Sesshomaru walked past her Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. There, when Sesshomaru walked by she saw that he was blushing of embarrassment. She chuckled to herself and walked after him.

This will be a good time for me to clear my head of InuYasha and our fight. Thought Kagome as she tagged along Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Sesshomaru's house, Sesshomaru stopped abruptly

On the way to Sesshomaru's house, Sesshomaru stopped abruptly.

"Hey why'd you just stop like that! Huffed Kagome"

"Wait here." Sesshomaru simply said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine!"

Sesshomaru walked off the trail for a second and came back with a kimono in his hand.

"What's that for?" Questioned Kagome.

"For you."

"Why?"

"Because my mother will never believe us if you come like that." Said Sesshomaru becoming annoyed. Sesshomaru handed the kimono to Kagome witch she took.

"Oh why'd I agree to this?" Kagome asked herself aloud.

"Because I would of killed you otherwise."

Kagome stepped off the trail and Sesshomaru followed.

"Uh… I'd like some privacy if you don't mind."

With that Sesshomaru just simply put a hand over his eyes. (By the way he got his arm back.)

"Thanks." Kagome said sarcastically slipping behind a tree in the process. She quickly slipped her clothes off, slipped into the kimono and came back out.

"There satisfied?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk.

"Wait!"

"What?" Sesshomaru said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Is there any thing else? Like is there any thing I need to know?"

"Yes there is as a matter of fact." Sesshomaru said as he turned to face her.

"Well?"

"First of all here's your ring." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and placed a beautiful ring on her finger.

"Oh my." Was the only thing Kagome could muster.

"What?"

"This ring, it so beautiful!"

"If you like it so much you can keep it after this whole thing is over."

"I CAN! BUT IT'S SO EXPENSIVE LOOKING!"

"So keep it it's not as if I'm going to wear it."

"Thank you……. Oh yes, is there any thing else I need to know."

"Well we were married six months ago, and that all I can think of for now."

"Umm… ok."

As they rounded the corner a giant mansion came into view. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wow it's so big and beautiful!"

"Glad you like it."

"Is this were you lived as a child?"

"Yes."

"Can I see your room?"

"If every thing goes well then yes you can."

"Promise?"

"There's no need for promises a lord always keeps his word."

"Ok. Kagome simply replayed back."

Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped up to the door and Sesshomaru knocked. An old looking short (and I mean really short) dog demon answered the door.

"Yess?"

"Negi, no need to be so formal it's only me."

"Oh it's you Sesshomaru. Uhg and who is this human you have with you?"

"Don't be so rude this is my wife Kagome. Kagome, this is Negi our butler and my old friend."

"Hello." Kagome said politely.

"So this is the priestess your mother has been waiting to meet. Consider yourself lucky girl, for only a hand full of demons have lain their eyes upon this mansion."

"Oh Negi, quit trying to scare the poor girl." Said a tall woman who resembled Sesshomaru.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Sesshy! Don't just leave your wife out in the cold! Come in, come in my new daughter."

Kagome hesitated but then came in and the door closed behind her.

"Sesshy?" She thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru take off that armor and both of you follow me." Sesshomaru's mother directed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome followed her to a large pair of doors.

"Mother why are we at the ballroom?"

"You will see. She said as she opened the doors."

"SURPRIZE!" Yelled a large group of dog demons.

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "Mother what's all the family doing here?"

"Oh dear, you can't reenact your wedding without all of the family here."

"Come follow your new mother Kagome."

"O…ok."

Sesshomaru's mother led Kagome to a side room, and held out a wedding kimono to her. It was pure white, so pure that it made other white thinks like snow look pale compared to it, and was covered in diamonds.

"What's that for?"

"It's for you of course. This is my wedding gift to you. It was mine in my wedding but now I give it to you."

"Oh my, it's so beautiful. I am more than honored."

Sesshomaru's mother just smiled and helped her get into it. When they entered back into the ballroom everyone went silent looking at Kagome with "Ah".

Comments like, "Oh my, she's so beautiful!" and "Isn't that Sesshomaru's mothers dress!?" were herd al across the room.

Sesshomaru was by far the most impressed. He stood there with a look "Ah" and amazement. His face also had a tint of pink as if he was blushing.

SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V.

When she entered the room my heart skipped a beat. I've never really paid attention but Kagome is actually really attractive my stomach feels like there is something flying inside it, and I feel kind of nervous. Is this what they call….LOVE?

NORMAL P.O.V.

Kagome walked up the ally and met with Sesshomaru. The priest began.

"We are gathered here today….."

"….You may now kiss the bride." With that said Sesshomaru snapped out of it.

"Wait! I need to talk with my wife for a moment."

Sesshomaru graved Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen. I just thought she wanted to meet you. I didn't think she would do this. I'll go back out there and tell everyone the truth."

Sesshomaru stepped back outside and Kagome followed.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please, there is something I need to say… although I don't know exactly how to say this."

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

I can't let him do this. He may deserve this, but his family doesn't.  
Plus I think Sesshomaru is growing is growing on me.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"… Well were…" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"…Having a baby!" Kagome interrupted.

Sesshomaru shot Kagome a "what are you doing look?". Kagome winked.

"Y…yes were having a baby." Said Sesshomaru.

All the girls squealed and ran over to Kagome asking and commenting things like "when did it happen?", "when did you find out?", "your so lucky" and other things like that. While on the other hand the men walked over and congratulated him and saying how proud they were of him.

Hope you all don't mind that I added Quotes around the parts when someone is talking it might make it less confusing. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
